


The Law of Motion

by worrisomeme



Series: Steve Rogers: 21 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, the confrontation we've all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: “That motherfucker,” Clint mutters through clenched teeth.“What’s wrong?” Bucky asks, face scrunched up in confusion as he glances at his friend. He follows his line of sight and draped across a bench is a man he doesn’t recognize, but Clint obviously does. He’s tall and fit and he looks like a fucking douchebag. But maybe he’s just biased because his friend obviously has a problem with him.Without answering, fists clenched at his side, Clint stomps over to the man, calling out to him, “Hey! Hey asshole!”





	The Law of Motion

**Author's Note:**

> for the wonderful amazing lovely Sari who drew me fanart for this series and has been waiting patiently for far too long for the stories I promised her to say thank you! <3 There's another (fluffier) one coming, I promise!

Bucky’s making his way across campus, Clint’s arm linked in his and a coffee in his hand. They’re meeting Steve at his last class of the day and then heading to the local diner to meet up with everyone for dinner. They’re almost to C Building when Clint’s whole body tenses up next to him.

“That motherfucker,” Clint mutters through clenched teeth as he wiggles his arm free.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asks, face scrunched up in confusion as he glances at his friend. He follows his line of sight and draped across a bench is a man he doesn’t recognize, but Clint obviously does. He’s tall and fit and he looks like a fucking douchebag. But maybe he’s just biased because his friend obviously has a problem with him.

Without answering, fists clenched at his side, Clint stomps over to the man, calling out to him, “Hey! Hey asshole!”

_Shit_ , Bucky thinks, jogging after him. He thinks maybe Clint and Steve had lived together for a little too long.

“Barton!” the guy calls back, jumping to his feet, arms outstretched. He’s got a grin on his face that makes Bucky wary of him instantly, teeth practically dripping with venom. “Fancy seeing you around here,” he laughs and it’s cold.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Are you fucking stalking him now or something?” Clint shouts, despite being practically toe-to-toe with the guy now. And as he takes in Clint’s words, it clicks in Bucky’s head who this is. “After all this damn time. I thought you were fucking banned from the premises.”

“This is him? This is the guy?!” Bucky asks, staring straight at Clint. He’s fighting to keep his voice down, tone even. He wants solid confirmation before he kills the guy.

“Calm your bones Hawkguy,” the other man teases, reaching out and ruffling the younger man’s hair. “I’m not here for that pretty little piece of ass,” his grin grows impossibly wider at the thought, though. Oh yeah, Bucky’s gonna kill him. Twice. “Just here to meet up with a buddy ‘a mine. A protégé, if you will.”

“Yeah, cuz we need another one ‘a you runnin’ around,” Clint growls.

“Clint. Is this the guy?” Bucky asks again, tone more insistent this time. “I need to hear you say it.”

Finally Clint turns his head in Bucky’s direction. Their eyes meet and he gives a definitive nod. “’S him,” he says.

And that’s all Bucky needs. He darts forward, knocking the asshole back with a solid uppercut. He hears Clint crow loudly behind him, not even trying to bite back his laughter as he claps.

“Beautiful, Barnes,” he hears him say.

But Bucky’s not paying attention, not really. He’s too busy throwing punches. He got himself an advantage in taking him by surprise, catching him off-guard, and he sure as _hell_ is going to use it. He gets a few good ones in before the guy – Rumlow, right? That sounds right – manages to recover and lands a few of his own.

But Bucky’s got rage on his side. He shoves the guy and he stumbles again and falls onto his back, his head cracking on the concrete. He should probably be worried about _actually_ killing the guy or something, but he just feels a sick sense of satisfaction at the sound. Clint says something behind him and people are starting to file out of the building but he doesn’t care.

He’s throwing hit after hit and time is standing still. All that exists are this fucking asshole who abused his Stevie, his blood painting the pavement and Bucky’s fists. At least, until Clint finally hooks him under the arms and tugs him back to his feet and off the guy.

His chest is heaving, the tension and rage finally starting to drain out of him. Clint must be able to tell because he lets go and as Bucky looks around he finally notices all the people gathered. Every one of them is silent.

The silence stretches on for what feels like forever, until Rumlow - still flat on his back on the ground - starts laughing. Bucky lets out a growl and Clint reaches out and grabs his arm. Just in case.

“Wooo boy,” Rumlow laughs, not getting up but letting his arms finally drop from the defensive position they’d been in to rest on his stomach. “You got a temper on you.”

The crowd finally starts to disperse and in its wake leaves a young guy, probably a freshman. His jaw and fists are clenched as he glances back and forth between Rumlow and Bucky. Well, at least the fucker hadn’t been lying about not being here for Steve.

“Ward?” Rumlow asks, holding a hand out for the guy to help him up. “Rogers got a type, huh?” he laughs again and Clint has to grip Bucky’s arm a little tighter to keep him in place.

“You okay?” the kid – Ward – asks him as he pulls his friend to his feet. “You look like shit.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Rumlow replies with a chuckle. “Barnes, right? I’ll be seeing you around buddy.” The guy’s face is broken and bleeding, one eye swollen already and blood dripping down the back of his head and he _still_ has the nerve to wink at him.

“Better fucking not,” Bucky growls, his fists clenching but he doesn’t try to jump out of Clint’s grip again. “Next time, Barton here might not be handy to pull me off.”

Rumlow laughs again and waves him off as he and his glaring little friend hobble off. The second they’re out of his line of sight, another figure comes into focus. Steve - frozen to the spot, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, expression unreadable as he stares at his boyfriend.

“Stevie-” Bucky breathes. He can feel a bruise starting to form on his cheekbone and the split in his lip still bleeding. He steps toward his boyfriend and starts to reach a hand out, but stops himself. He can’t bring himself to say anything else, to touch his sweet boyfriend with hands that had just a second ago been causing such violence.

Steve doesn’t flinch or pull away but neither does he move toward him or say anything as he just keeps staring up at his boyfriend. Finally, finally, he presses up to his tip-toes and presses a soft kiss to the brunet’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Bucky sighs into the kiss, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulls him close, lifting him off his feet as he pours his heart into the kiss. It hurts his split lip, but he doesn’t fucking care.

“You’re nothing like him,” Steve assures him quietly when he’s back on the ground and they finally part, reaching up to swipe at a single tear from the corner of Bucky’s eye. “You’re nothing like him Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Comments, kudos, etc are what keeps me motivated so thanks for those too!<3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com)<3 I'm always taking requests/suggestions/prompts :)


End file.
